Un desafio inesperado
by springdreams
Summary: Harry Potter se enfrentó durante toda su vida con dragones, mortífagos, dementores y hasta el mismísimo Voldemort...¿Pero que hará cuando tenga que pasar la noche con el amor de su vida? One shot, comedia-romántica. No contiene Lemmon. Spoilers 7


Hola

**Hola! Este es un one-shot chiquito que hice una noche de inspiración y aburrimiento…Espero que les guste.. Y no hace falta decir que me dejen Rw ******

Harry se quedó en Hogwarts varios días después de la gran batalla. No por algún problema surgido, si no que aún no había podido asumir todo como para dejar el lugar. Además tenía que hablar con mucha gente (entre ellos, Dumbledore, o mas bien, el retrato de Dumbledore.) y sinceramente no quería irse. El sabría cuando. Tenía que planificar su vida de ahora en adelante que su futuro estaba libre. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir muy feliz, casi eufórico, tanto como cuando ganó Gryffindor la copa de las casas en su primer año en el colegio. Harry asimilaba que ya no volvería a Hogwarts y hasta lo aceptaba, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir una sensación extraña. Hogwarts había sido todo para él, más que un colegio, su casa, gracias a el había abandonado el hogar de los Dursley , allí había conocido a sus mejores amigos, aprendido magia y pasado miles de momentos que no olvidaría nunca, algunos felices, otros tristes, otros en que tuvo que luchar…

Los Weasley y Hermione también se habían quedado, además de todos los que habían luchado y algunas personas que vinieron de afuera, como Abeforth y muchos familiares de alumnos o profesores. Todo el día era como una gran fiesta silenciosa, pensó Harry, todos estaban unidos y contentos, pero aún así las muertes de las víctimas seguían flotando en el ambiente. En una parte, el muchacho se sentía culpable. Toda esa gente había muerto por su culpa. Nada más que su culpa. Ellos habían querido defenderlo, luchar junto a él. Se aliviaba en pensar que no los decepcionó : Voldemort ya no estaba, pero el remordimiento aún no se iba. Harry había contado toda la historia de los Horrocruxes a la gente la misma noche en que ganó la batalla junto a Ron y a Hermione, la gente merecía saberlo. Ese día en particular el castillo estaba atiborrado de gente por todos lados, Rita Skeeter escribio todo el relato de Harry (obviamente, sin su pluma vuelapluma) y lo publicó en El Profeta. Xenophilius Lovegood también había estado presente, para contar lo mismo en El Quisquilloso. La profesora McGonagall ocupaba el cargo de directora de Hogwarts, mientras que Slughorn el de vicedirector. Harry se preguntó si el colegio sería lo mismo con ellos al mando. No importaba. Hogwarts era Hogwarts y siempre lo sería. El muchacho también decidió aquel día mientras reflexionaba a orillas del lago negro que si tenía hijos irían a ese colegio, Teddy Lupin, su ahijado también.

Un viento fuerte empezó a soplar, y Harry, que no tenía abrigo, se levantó y decidió entrar. Muchos ya dormían en las bolsas de dormir esparcidas por todo el suelo, la mayoría jóvenes. Se les había dejado los dormitorios a las personas más grandes. Harry sin embargo no quería dormir. Sacó de su bolsillo la capa de invisibilidad y se la colocó. Caminó durante mucho tiempo, vio a Ron y a Hermione sentados en un oscuro pasillo hablando animadamente y tomados de la mano, también vio a Neville con Luna mostrándose sus correspondientes patronus, a George explicándole a Percy como funcionaba un turrón sangra narices y a Nick- casi decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor tarareando alegremente. Pero la persona a la que Harry buscaba no apareció en todo su trayecto. ¿Dónde estaría? Su respuesta llegó unos minutos más tarde. Ginny estaba sentada en un rincón, cerca de la torre de Hufflepuff con su Micropuff, Arnold en la mano. No parecía feliz, si no más bien triste. El largo cabello pelirrojo le caía sobre los hombros. Lanzó un gran suspiro. Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad frente a ella. La chica no pareció emocionarse al verlo.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el sentándose a su lado

Ginny suspiró de nuevo

-No vas a entenderlo. – Dijo fríamente

Harry la miró extrañado, Ginny no era así usualmente.

-Haré el intento.

Ginny lo evitó con la mirada

-No insistas

Pero cambió de decisión cuando Harry puso su mejor cara de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia, una sonrisa 'matadora' y la miró fijo.

Ginny evitó reir y empezó a hablar

-Voy a explicarlo de una forma…poco usual, un ejemplo. Tal vez asi te sea más fácil entenderlo.

Harry asintió.

-Imagínate que soy una gorda y…

-No eres gorda! – Se apresuró a decir

A Ginny este comentario pareció darle gracia.

-Imagina que soy una gorda, obesa. Un día decido hacer dieta. La dieta va bien hasta que frente a mis ojos aparece un chocolate. El más rico del mundo, riquísimo, lo que quise siempre. Hace bastante tiempo no como nada así. ¿Tu que harías?

Harry reflexionó y se convenció de que las chicas eran cada vez más raras.

-Me lo comería- respondió sin titubear.

Ginny resopló enojada.

-¿No tienes auto control?

-Si pero… ¿Por qué privarme de algo que me gusta?

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el otro lado.

Harry cada vez entendía menos.

-¿Hice algo mal? – preguntó preocupado.

Ginny volvió a mirarlo.

-Imagínate que yo soy la gorda…y tu el chocolate.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir rápido. Esta era su oportunidad, quería volver con ella, necesitaba tenerla de nuevo a su lado, besarla, abrazarla… Voldemort ya no estaba, tenía todo lo que quería menos a ella y su meta estaba solo a un beso de distancia.

-Si yo soy el chocolate, cómeme – Dijo Harry desesperado.

-No puedo! – grito Ginny. Se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro agitando los brazos violentamente.

Harry pensó que todo esto sería digno de un reality show muggle, esos que veían sus tíos_. –Primero me ignora. Después me trata de idiota y ahora piensa que soy algo comestible…Bueno, eso tiene una pizca de verdad…-_

Ginny mientras tanto resoplaba y seguía caminando. Casi empuja una estatua y atropelló a una niña de primer año que la miró aterrorizada y salió corriendo.

-Harry James Potter, no puedo estar contigo. Sería demasiado egoísta. Eres el mago más conocido actualmente, hiciste miles de cosas, derrotaste a VOLDEMORT!. Tienes un futuro espectacular, cualquier chica que quieras, veelas, modelos, jugadoras de quidditch, millonarias, la que se te ocurra caerá a tus pies. Sin embargo no puedo evitar que me gustes y no quiero que sientas nada por mi, en realidad nunca supe si lo hiciste, pero solo se que salimos y que… bueno no quiero sonar engreída, pero algo tuviste que sentir por mi para estar conmigo. No se lo que sientes actualmente, pero espero que no sea nada que ver con lo de antes. –dijo todo esto muy rápidamente, las orejas se la habían puesto rojas. Volvió a suspirar y se sentó junto a Harry otra vez para esperar su respuesta.

-Entonces – prosiguió Harry – mejor pierde todas tus esperanzas. Me gustas más de lo que yo a ti, seguro.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo la pelirroja

-Claro que lo es. En realidad, después de pensar que actualmente eres lo único que me queda. No tengo padres ni familiares, mi única mascota se murió y Ron y Hermione están juntos. En cambio tu si tienes otras personas o mascotas o lo que sea para querer.

-Eso no cambia las cosas, Harry! No te entiendo. Si yo fuese tu aprovecharía…

-No quiero Ginny, la única chica que me interesa está frente mío y eso no va a cambiar. Nunca.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera moverse o hacer algo más, Harry habia intentado besarla mientras ella lo esquivaba

-No me lo hagas más difícil, Potter

Harry rompió a reir.

-Eres tan terca como Ron. Quizás peor. Me encanta cuando te enojas.

Ginny lo miró amenazadoramente y Harry levantó las cejas con inocencia.

-No…puedo. – Contestó finalmente la pelirroja.

Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja. No le importaba cuantos días, pero iba a insistir hasta lograr su cometido: que vuelva a salir con el. Se sintió como su padre en el pensadero; que prometió no molestar más a Snape solo por salir con Lily.

Ginny se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba fijamente. Como evaluándolo. Harry también la miraba. Intentando pensar algo para convencerla.

Entonces se le cruzó por la mente la respuesta perfecta. Lo había leído en el útil libro que Ron le había regalado para su cumpleaños de 17.

Capítulo 3: Enamoramiento.

-Las brujas aman ser tratadas con delicadeza y romanticismo. ¡Prueba con la tuya y verás que es más útil que una poción de amor preparada por Merlín!

Harry se acercó un poco más a ella y le tomó una mano. _¿Esto es romanticismo, verdad? Lo hacen en las películas muggle antes de besarse. O eso creo._ Ginny lo miró de una forma que el no supo descifrar. _Y ahora, ¿qué? Ya le tomé las manos. ¿Que decía ese libro? … Era algo con visual… con… ¡contacto visual! Eso. Debo mirarla a los ojos fijamente._ Harry la miró fijo y tiernamente, esperando resultados. Ella seguía quieta, expectante. _–Una vez que la haya tomado de las manos, proceda al acercamiento. -Lentamente, para evitar que su querida bruja se sorprenda y salga corriendo-._ _Bueno, eso es fácil. Me estoy acercando… ¿¡Por qué se ríe!?_

Frustrado y olvidándose de todo, Harry la soltó desvió la mirada y resopló. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Maldito libro.

Ginny seguía riéndose.

-¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? – Preguntó el muchacho harto.

Ella lo miró aguantándose pero unos segundos más tarde había estallado en risas otra vez.

-¡No puedo creer que tu también hayas leído ese estúpido libro!

Harry sintió que aumentaba la tonalidad en su cara.

-Yo…Ehm…

Ginny negó suspirando y se acercó. Esta vez fue demasiado rápido, pensó Harry aún confundido. Sus narices se rozaban. _¿Qué espera? No creo poder quedarme mucho tiempo más así…Mejor que se apure antes de que cometa una imprudencia._

-Fue muy dulce de tu parte. Pero ese libro no sirve con todas las brujas. – Susurró ella antes de lanzarse a besarlo.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad triunfante. Correspondió el beso tan esperado con más que simple entusiasmo. _–Ja, chocolate. _– Pensó en el ejemplo que le había dado Ginny-_ Esto es mil veces mejor que el chocolate._

Unos segundos después, se separaron, pero seguían mirándose el uno al otro, como una obra de arte demasiado linda como para prestar atención a otra cosa.

Y así se quedaron, por aproximadamente una hora. Ella recostada sobre su pecho, con la mirada perdida en aquel par de ojos verdes que la habían enamorado desde que tenía diez años. Se sentía en el paraíso. No, eso era mejor que el paraíso. No existía descripción posible. Ginny dejó escapar un bostezo entre todos sus pensamientos. Se había levantado temprano esa mañana y había hecho millones de cosas, sin tiempo a descansar. Cuando quiso ir a dormir, no encontró lugar, así que fue a ese pasillo solitario a esperar.

-¿Tienes sueño? – Le susurró Harry al oído.

-Bastante

Esa palabra bastó para que unos segundos después, pasara de estar en el piso a los brazos de Harry que la llevaba –contra su voluntad-

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó ella enojada

Harry vaciló, pero no contestó. El gran comedor ya estaba lleno de gente. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-Me pregunto si…

Comenzó a subir escaleras y más escaleras, y sin saber como, se encontraban en un pasillo frente a una pared. Harry caminó de un lado para el otro, y entraron.

Era la sala multipropósito, claro.

Ginny se sorprendió de que estuviese vacía.

-¿En que pediste que se convirtiera? – Preguntó Ginny sorprendida después de estudiar el lugar con la mirada.

Había una gran cama doble en el medio, parecía cómoda y mullida. En los costados, almohadas, una estantería con libros, un gran armario marrón de roble y una puerta que indicaba con un elegante cartel ''BAÑO''.

-Pedí un lugar para dormir – contestó Harry entrecerrando los ojos confundido. Ahora debía enfrentarse a un gran dilema: DORMIR EN LA MISMA CAMA QUE LA CHICA QUE AMABA Y VIVIR (o más bien, tener la voluntad necesaria para irse algún día) PARA CONTARLO.

Ginny no pareció preocuparse demasiado por ese hecho. Se acercó al gran armario marrón y miró adentro un rato.

-Esto solo tiene ropa de hombre – protestó.

Harry reflexionó y contestó pensando

-Tal vez es porque yo pedí el lugar. Podemos salir y que vuelvas a pedirlo tú.

Ginny sacó una camiseta blanca y la observó unos segundos

-No importa. Me pondré esto – dijo señalando la nueva prenda que había adquirido. Acto seguido, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta.

_¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Bueno, es obvio, dormir. Pero hay una sola cama… Tal vez ella se enfade si duermo ahí… ¡Oh, vamos! Solo somos…hermanos. Si, eso. _

_La conozco desde que tenía diez años, nada va a suceder. Yo dormiré de un lado, ella del otro y problema resuelto. _

Ginny salió del baño con su nuevo atuendo. La camiseta le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Harry estaba nervioso.

Ella no pareció notarlo. Se acercó a un espejo que había sobre la pared del frente y se miró. Torció la cabeza como diciendo 'Si no hay otra cosa…' Y finalmente, se acostó en la cama. Harry se sentó y esperó. Ginny no parecía tener alguna intención de hacer ESO, que Harry no había podido evitar algunas noches en que la extrañaba demasiado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ginny se había dormido. Harry seguía sentado, pero los ojos empezaban a cerrársele…

Unos ruidos extraños lo despertaron. Harry se dio vuelta pero había algo que le impedía moverse. Abrió los ojos dormido y confundido. ¿Dónde estaba?

Ginny, acostada y mirándolo, se reía a carcajadas.

Harry se sentó rápido e intentó peinarse. ¿Cómo…Cuándo…Qué….Dónde….?

Tenía los músculos agarrotados, como si no hubiese cambiado de postura la noche entera. Se encontraba en la cama, sí, Ginny lo miraba sonriente. Se veía linda , le brillaban los ojos y el cabello rojo en medio de toda la oscuridad.

Harry miró a otro lado con nerviosismo. No se le ocurría que hacer o decir. Al final atinó a preguntarle la hora a Ginny.

-Las 5 – dijo ella frotándose los ojos y desperezándose. Al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de volverse a dormir, cosa que desconcertó a el pobre chico otra vez.

-¿Dormiste algo? – preguntó despreocupada jugueteando con su cabello con el dedo índice de una forma bastante sexy para Harry.

-Ehm…Supongo. –Ella lo miró con desconfianza. –Es decir – se apresuró a decir el cada vez mas rojo – Abrí los ojos y estaba aquí en…esta cama.

Pero antes de avergonzarse más, la alarma del reloj de pulsera de Ginny empezó a sonar. Ella lo apagó y suspiró profundamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

-…¿Qué sucede?

Ginny sonrió tristemente y explicó : - Hace una semana exacta…Fred…Ya sabes.

-Oh…-Harry también tenía un nudo en la garganta.

La chica se secó sutilmente las lágrimas de los ojos. Harry, sin pensarlo la abrazó. Y ella se dejó abrazar. Apoyó la cabeza en sus hombros (cosa que favoreció mucho a Harry para apoyarse en su cabello y aspirar ese perfume a flores que lo atraía tanto.)

-Me siento tan estúpida llorando- dijo ella de repente. –Ya debería haberlo digerido…

-En realidad no – interrumpió el – fue hace solo una semana. Y…bueno…no es algo fácil de 'digerir'- dijo el poniendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-Es que…Últimamente lloro todo el tiempo. Nunca en mi vida había llorado tanto como en esta última semana. Y los Weasleys no lloramos.

-Oh, vamos Ginny. Llora todo lo que quieras. De alguna forma todos tenemos que descargar la angustia que dejó la guerra…

Ella lo abrazó más. Harry pudo darse cuenta que ella lo extrañaba tanto como él. Lo sentía.

-Nunca más me dejes, completo idiota.

-Idiota eras tu que no entendía que te dejé porque te amaba y no quería que te pasara nada – dijo el ofendido.

-Nunca entendiste que eso no me importaba.

-A mi si.

-Egoista.

-Caprichosa.

-Salvador-de-mundos.

-Mmm…pelirroja sexy?

Ginny agarró un almohadón cercano y se lo tiró.

-Hey! Eso no era un insulto – Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, recordando la debilidad que ella tenía por ellas.

-Basta! Basta – gritaba entre risas.

Y así fue que el quedó arriba de ella sonriendo y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Nunca mas me dejes. – Repitió ella.

-Nunca, Ginevra Molly Weasley de Potter.

Lo último que Harry recuerda de esa noche, es haber despertado desnudo y …con su actual esposa al lado.


End file.
